


先生，來杯番茄汁嗎？

by yigeyuejueleishimin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yigeyuejueleishimin/pseuds/yigeyuejueleishimin
Summary: 到底哪段被屏蔽至今是個謎囧，申請解屏還被駁回...只好整份搬過來!!(我只是拿了車鑰匙啊～)





	先生，來杯番茄汁嗎？

**Author's Note:**

> 到底哪段被屏蔽至今是個謎囧，申請解屏還被駁回...只好整份搬過來!!  
(我只是拿了車鑰匙啊～)

他只是出來巡夜啊，為什麼偏偏要目睹這起駭人聽聞的盜墓現場？！

事情回到三分鐘前，徐英浩剛把一袋沾著土的新鮮屍體甩上肩，抬頭就看到一個目瞪口呆的金廷祐。  
Dr.徐熱衷的屍體研究，在重視科學發展的14世紀絕不是問題，但他現在扛鐵鏟刨人家墳墓的行為就很有問題了。儘管心中一百個不樂意，基於職業道德，金廷祐還是沒猶豫朝徐英浩發動攻擊。

“死活不肯給我介紹你姐姐，原來是你對我有興趣啊？”

一米八四的男人，硬生生高了自己四公分，手長腳長可動作一點都不拖沓，在夜色中堪稱優雅地左閃右躲，還有閒工夫拿他開玩笑。

這就是人前迷倒眾生的Dr.徐。

可惜，表面再怎麼風度翩翩，骨子裡仍是人人喊打的異端基因。

"徐醫生還說呢，您哪裡是想認識我姐姐，說想認識我還差不多吧？"

倒不是金廷祐愛往臉上貼金，晚宴上的徐英浩嘴巴說想一睹佛羅倫斯之花的風采，但從對眼的那刻起就像豹子瞄準獵物般，差點沒被那眼神直接往牆上釘了；一旁晃著香檳看戲的文公爵看了就扎眼，當即被護花使者金廷祐抓過去塞到自家姐姐面前，擺明要給徐英浩難堪。

可那人只是一臉似笑非笑，如影隨形的目光想想都有點心跳加速。

"被你發現了呢，Mr.護花使者。"

短劍被擊飛得老遠，礙事的屍袋也隨手扔在一邊，徐英浩仗著身高優勢，棲身把人圈在自己的胸膛與雜草之間，擰起金廷祐的下巴查看剛才被利刃劃破的傷；卸下紳士面具之後，赤裸裸的眼神教金廷祐紅了臉，而對徐英浩來說，拔除尖刺的玫瑰，聞起來也更加香氣馥郁。

"因為我有預感，比起你姐姐，你和我會更合得來。"

越過徐英浩寬大的肩膀，金廷祐看見幾米遠的地方，那個被見色忘「屍」的袋子明顯地抽動了一下，半張慘白的面容從鬆脫的束帶間露出來。

是上周剛入土的小馬克先生。

正待進一步動作，腹部頂上的冰冷觸感立刻讓Dr.徐點了穴，懷裡的人兒笑成了迷人的維納斯。

"是啊，也許我們更合得來呢，吸血鬼先生。"

喀啦，什麼亮晃晃的東西上了膛。

…...

God damn!!!

“你捨得用這麼貴的東西來對付我？"

"木樁太麻煩了，銀彈不是省事多了嗎？''

剛才還在展示什麼叫色膽包天的徐英浩一秒就慫，倉皇退後卻被地上的裹屍袋絆倒，很有損吸血鬼形象地跌了個狗吃屎，順帶把死不瞑目的小馬克先生整個人撞出袋子；血腥味喚醒了變異的屍體，乾著一張臉的小馬克先生站起來的時候是有點手腳不協調，但並不妨礙他張牙舞爪往金廷祐的方向奔過去！

銀彈真的貴，沒算到會連碰上兩隻吸血鬼，金廷祐捂住傷口，一時間還拿不準要把槍對準誰。

砰！

只見小馬克先生正面朝地好大一聲，本來就乾的臉現在估計都要扁了；

“Hey, Mark! Calm down!”

有損吸血鬼形象的畫面接連上演第二次，徐英浩還來不及從地上爬起來，就急忙捆住小馬克的雙腳，優雅的Dr.徐此刻只能狼狽地向金廷祐求饒。

“他只是個孩子，放過他，我會教他的，好嗎？”

看著草地上兩隻撲騰的吸血鬼，金廷祐想起上禮拜那場哀戚肅穆的喪禮。

黑傘下的李夫人哭得幾乎要暈過去，聰明又認真的小馬克先生曾經是她的生活重心，但金廷祐不確定，要是看見她的寶貝兒子在墓園裡生龍活虎地復活了，心如死灰的李夫人會不會高興起來？

————————————————————————

其實小馬克先生也不算復活，只是以另一種形式恢復行動力而已，而且思考力顯然還要再等等。

看著被鎖鍊縛在椅子上對自己呲牙咧嘴的小馬克先生，金廷祐如是想；徐英浩倒是從容不迫地在廚房裡忙活，兩人目前暫時處於休戰狀態，大吸血鬼甚至還愉悅地哼起歌來。

就算是醫學精神正在抬頭的14世紀，黑死病仍像個索命的死神；人們口中會在午夜時分破土而出、吸食鮮血的亡者，大部分都並非吸血鬼而是罹患鼠疫的倒楣鬼，醫生們束手無策的下下策——先埋了再說。

不過事實上，除了還沒死透外加口吐鮮血的重症病患，是真有吸血鬼混入其中的。

“所以你為什麼要轉化他？”

金廷祐看不出這個商會的隨行醫有什麼理由要轉化小馬克先生，但也不乏在吸血鬼口下劫後餘生的人類，陰錯陽差變成獵食者的例子，大概沒人教過吸血鬼「不能浪費食物」的美德吧。

“嗯…確實有被意外轉化的可能，畢竟獵人最近那麼猖獗，吸血鬼也很難安心吃頓飯嘛～”

一碗類似超濃稠現榨番茄汁的湯物被盛好放在餐桌上，新生的吸血鬼立刻興奮得眼角發紅；  
見到手藝大受捧場，徐英浩心滿意足地拿起調羹一湯匙一湯匙地餵，然後拖著腮朝金廷祐的方向含情脈脈。

“真的不是我哦，雖然聽起來像狡辯，但我不吸人血的其實。”

……啊啊，沒辦法，還是把珍貴的銀彈用在這傢伙身上好了。

"哎哎哎！你別衝動嘛！我說的都是真的啊~"

休戰協議不值錢地被丟在腦後，但徐英浩動作比子彈還快，兩人繞著餐桌開始你追我跑；  
少了自動投餵機的小馬克先生又開始不滿地扭動起來，還嫌場面不夠亂地嗷嗷叫。

"不信你給我吸一口吧！我對人血過敏的！"

金廷祐嘆了口氣。  
放一個吸血鬼在這鬼話連篇，我的錯。

誰知徐英浩下一秒就將手中沾血的調羹湊近嘴邊，堪稱蠱惑地伸出舌頭，金廷祐瞬間渾身警戒，他還沒把握能控制住剛進食的吸血鬼。

"See?”

1c.c.不到的血液，徐英浩那雙教淑女們傾倒的電眼，畫風突變腫成最死相的金魚眼，金廷祐當場就噴了他一臉；極為重視外貌的Dr.徐掏出餐巾擦沾在拭瀏海上的番茄汁，覺得心情好像也沒那麼糟，暫且忘記同一時間還有隻剛進食完畢的小馬克先生。

小半碗拼拼湊湊的O型血看來並不能滿足飢腸轆轆的新生兒，但小馬克先生顯然已經讓吃開胃了，不知什麼時候掙脫的鐵鍊，徐英浩一句“Wait”都來不及說完，又被噴了一臉！

“呀啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”

這次不是番茄汁而是金廷祐的AB型，Dr.徐捧著自己的臉高八度花容失色！

看到掙扎中的吸血鬼獵人又亮出他那把貴得要命的銀彈，身上還扒著一個肚子餓的小馬克，徐英浩也不管臉會有多腫了，還是過去撲人要緊。

堂堂一個吸血鬼怕血，真真是活久見。

金廷祐按住汩汩滲血的前襟，滿臉鄙夷毫不隱藏。

看著徐英浩好不容易將發狂的小馬克制服，再次固定回那張不甚穩固的木頭椅子上，金廷祐的眼睛危險地瞇成一條線

“徐醫生唬我呢！你那見鬼的過敏體質呢？”

被這麼一說徐英浩也愣了，不禁伸手摸了摸自己的臉。

咦？沾著金廷祐的血，他英俊瀟灑的臉龐仍然是原來的size，甚至連金魚眼都消了，這下兩人都是大寫的問號。難道說⋯

徐英浩向來秉持心動不如行動的精神，於是他一把攬過金廷祐，不由分說就拉開剛才被扯破的衣服，低頭湊過去舔舐他受傷的鎖骨。

“唔⋯”

發出一聲難耐的呻吟，金廷祐被一連串的動作大大地刺激到了！而徐英浩更是被興奮沖昏了頭，壓著他忘情地吸吮，動作越來越放肆…

砰！

對付色慾薰心的吸血鬼，拳頭足矣，省了他的寶貝銀彈。

——————————————————————————

NCT商會的隨行醫徐英浩，好慘的一吸血鬼，忙活了大半夜，多出一個嗷嗷待哺的孩子，飛了一隻快到手的鴨子。

他說對人血過敏，那袋雜燴O型血在他身上的反應誠不欺金廷祐也；可哪裡知道金廷祐的血非但沒讓他腫成豬頭，甚至還有治癒上述症狀的良效，以至於太久沒正常攝取營養一時間沒克制住…Dr.徐心裡冤哪！

是從什麼時候開始對人血過敏呢？

咳，說到這個還真丟臉，又是月黑風高容易遇到吸血鬼獵人的倒楣夜晚。  
他飯都沒來得及吃上一口，就被那個滿嘴散播歡樂散播愛的神經病給扎暈了過去，莫名其妙沒取他性命，倒是讓他從此開不了葷。

你自己是個醫生，還不能研究解藥嗎？

如果這麼容易就研究得出來，還需要過得這麼憋屈嗎？這些年跟著商隊四處移動，邊做研究邊找那個神經病獵人，肚子餓了還只能吃五分熟牛排！！！你說氣不氣人？！

呃…還好吧，瞧你日子過得也挺滋潤，整天被美女們簇擁，沒有口福至少也飽眼福了啊～

你別說，什麼人到了Y公爵嘴裡都成了國色天香，他就是騙我去他的場子湊數！  
嘖嘖嘖，佛羅倫斯之花算什麼，那天一見也沒有多驚為天人，倒是她身後那個護衛啊…帶刺玫瑰才夠勁呢。

連流出的蜜也是甜的。

可惜，玫瑰扎了他就跑，高大俊俏的吸血鬼個個是情場高手，怎麼就在吸血鬼獵人金廷祐這裡栽了跟呢？他明明也聽到金廷祐在那一瞬間溢出的喘息啊…

嗯…我想，可能是你那天表現得像個急色的登徒子？

噢，一語驚醒夢中鬼。

徐英浩像個突然開竅的學生，原來是我唐突了呀！撩妹，基本上是每個吸血鬼用來填飽肚子的生活技能，而吃慣了五分熟牛排的徐英浩，自然是久不練生疏了嘛。

“Oh, Mark，你長大了～”

都能幫爸爸分憂解勞了呢。

徐英浩一臉欣慰地拍拍李馬克的頭，幾天前還在獸性大發的小吸血鬼，如今已恢復生前的聰明乖巧，餐桌椅上的腰板挺得老直，認認真真幫當局者迷的吸血鬼做分析，削瘦的臉頰還是透著蒼白。  
這個便宜兒子真不錯，也不枉費自己大半夜去挖墳把他給撈出來了。

徐英浩是吸血鬼，同時也是名醫生，他很清楚鼠疫的可怕，但更可怕的還是惡劣的人心；  
超出知識範圍的疾病等於挑戰醫者的權威，甚至拿來當作清除異己的藉口，傳染力極強、致死率極高的黑死病便是其中之一。

像李馬克這樣保留「全屍」的都算幸運了，不少人直接被熊熊火焰燒得連灰燼都不剩。

他承認，進行屍體研究是他的興趣，但主要目的還是在搜查那些被人類醫生誤診的漏網之魚。

這個城市已腐敗得只剩美麗的外殼，如果再鬧出什麼墓地吸血鬼傷人事件，怕是要引來更多見錢眼開的獵人。

見錢眼開？

教廷的懸賞金能有多少？

徐英浩神神叨叨地比了個數字，李馬克瞬間整個鬼都不好了！

我不管，為什麼我要變成吸血鬼？除了這間公寓哪都不能去，還得喝加熱過的庫存血，這都什麼年頭，怎麼當獵人還比當醫生有出息？！

哎，便宜兒子白養了，還是追媳婦好。

————————————————————————

在視錢如命的老爹悉心栽培之下，金廷祐姊弟從小就培養了極為正確的價值觀：姐姐長大了找個富家子弟嫁入豪門，弟弟長大了抓個吸血鬼拿錢了事。

所以金家一雙人中龍鳳，姐姐成了穿梭在上流社會的佛羅倫斯之花，弟弟則成了來往教堂墓園的吸血鬼獵人。

本來兩姐弟分頭行事幹得好好的，可是最近一籮筐鳥事讓金廷祐開始懷疑人生：Y公爵的晚宴上，Dr.徐不盯著他如花似玉的姐姐反而老盯著兜帽下的自己看，然後他目擊了活生生血淋淋的盜墓現場，再然後他還被狩獵目標吃了好大一把豆腐。

甚至都吃出感覺來了。

這下可好，姐姐的任務掉到他頭上，而他自己的任務還是他自己的，現在到底要攀關係還是要領獎金？要麵包還是要愛情？

“我覺得吧，成年人是不做選擇的。”

徐英浩自告奮勇來為他做起利弊分析。

“兩者都要，多好？”

“大哥，我最煩的就是你，能行行好有點吸血鬼的樣子嗎？”

這個十惡都不做的吸血鬼，他殺也不是，不殺也不是，尷尬的很。

“跟我在一起的話，我就幫你。”

徐英浩一不吸血，二還肩負新生吸血鬼的教育工作，看來應該不會出什麼餿主意。

“廷祐你要不要來點什麼？”

以前要是有朋友來家裡作客，李夫人絕對招呼得賓至如歸，這一點小馬克先生學了九分像。

“哎隨便吧，哥吃什麼我就吃什麼。”

現在哪裡是煩惱吃的時候，我一個吸血鬼獵人為什麼來吸血鬼家作客嘛！

“No no~你跟我的口味不一樣的。”

徐英浩馬上阻止他。  
看我給煩的，誰要跟你這吸血鬼一樣口味！

“你看我這不是剛收了一個便宜兒子嗎？”

便宜兒子看來挺適應他的新生活，把徐英浩的小公寓打理的井井有條，牛排五分熟，O型血熱個三分鐘，37.5度，新鮮就像剛出爐。

“轉化他的肯定另有其人。”

“所以呢？”

徐英浩手上又記得要揩油了，摟著金廷祐的肩膀一臉親暱。

“跟我在一起，我幫你查那些作亂的吸血鬼，如何？”

不是啊，吸血鬼來給吸血鬼獵人打下手，能看嗎？但是既能釣到金龜婿，又不誤本業，這樁交易怎麼想都不虧！

“那…？”

金廷祐惡狠狠地乾了一杯番茄汁，迎上徐英浩魅惑的目光。

“成交！”

TBC

AS4U裡面，主持人問哪位成員絕對不能介紹給自己姐姐，小九選了囧尼(沒有之二)，看了幾次突然我就明白了(不是)  
BKLYN BOYS #1點餐時候的囧九對話也挺上頭的💚  
可能只是我的身高潔癖哈哈～


End file.
